The present invention relates to a print board which is the combination of a black board, and a copying machine, in which a pattern drawn on a black board is automatically copied to provide a hard copy of that pattern.
Conventionally, a black board has been used in a meeting which has a plurality of participants. And, all the participants of the meeting must take a memorandum on their own notebooks. Alternatively, a memorandum by the particular person is copied by using a conventional copying machine.
Accordingly, there have been drawbacks in a conventional meeting as follows.
(a) As a person must take a memorandum, he can not speak (or even can not listen to), when he is writing a memorandum.
(b) The meeting must be slow, due to taking memorandum.
(c) Some errors occur in taking memorandum.
(d) There is some delay to obtain a copy of the memorandum since the memorandum must be proof read.